Many people throughout the world live in areas/locations that have less than optimal weather. Some of the areas/locations have weather that results in overly warm conditions, while other areas/locations are extremely cold. Most areas/locations vary and experience both, depending on the time of the year.
In many first world countries, climate control systems including air conditioning are utilized. In other countries people rely on heaters when it is cold, and fans when it is warm. There are various types and sizes of fans, but essentially all types function in the same basic manner. An enclosure has blades that are typically powered by a motor. The blades rotate, forcing air in whatever direction the fan is placed. Fans are usually effective and do not require any skill to operate.
For certain outdoor events in warm weather, a water misting system is utilized. A water misting system typically consists of a large frame approximately 7-10 feet high and 6-30 feet long that is hooked up to a water supply. Along the length of the frame are multiple water outlets. The water outlets are designed so that each one outputs a small amount of water, which is usually in a mist form. As a person walks by or otherwise comes near the system, he/she feels the water mist. These water misting systems are very effective and people tend to appreciate the use of a water misting system at warm outdoor events.
Unfortunately, due to the size of most water misting systems, they are only practical for use in somewhat large areas. It would be very beneficial to produce/provide a self-contained water dispersing system that could be used indoors or outdoors. Optimally, a conventional fan could be modified to produce a selectable quantity of water that is dispersed as a light mist or a heavier spray.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED6,592,049Wolput15 Jul. 20038,205,806Mak et al26 Jun. 20122013/0098079Apolony et alPub. Date 25 Jun. 2013
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,049 discloses a water misting device having a hook and loop fastener connected to a nozzle mounting assembly. The nozzle mounting assembly has attached an inlet tube bore, a connected nozzle bore and a misting nozzle. An electrically driven water pump is connected to a water inlet tube. A timer is electrically connected to the water inlet tube. A timer is electrically connected to the water pump for selectively powering the water pump to intermittently force the flow of water through the water pump.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,806 discloses a misting fan which includes a rotatable fan blade collar, a plurality of fan blades mounted around the rotatable fan blade collar, a mist-generating assembly, a drive mechanism and a motor. The mist-generating assembly includes a mist nozzle disposed inside the fan blade collar and a hose with one end being coupled to the nozzle. The motor includes a motor shaft for rotating the fan blade collar through the drive mechanism.
The 2013/0098079 publication discloses a mist cooling assembly comprising a housing, a plurality of water misting outlets generally aligned in a row along the housing, the misting outlets are spaced along a misting width, and at least one air flow source is disposed within the housing for supplying an air flow. The housing comprises at least one air flow outlet adapted to direct the air flow in use adjacent the misting outlets and substantially spanning the misting width.
For background purposes and indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following remaining patents found in the patent search.
Pat. No.INVENTORISSUED5,823,617Schafer20 Oct. 19986,581,855Cook24 Jun. 20038,529,078Lee10 Sep. 2013